


TARDIS on the Bridge

by timelordy_teganbreann



Series: Filled Prompt Requests [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordy_teganbreann/pseuds/timelordy_teganbreann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ninth Doctor and Bones have a sass-off on the bridge of the Enterprise" - request from Anonymous on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	TARDIS on the Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not too experienced with Nine or Star Trek so don’t hurt me

"Damn it, Jim! I’m a doctor, not a-"

Bones was cut short as a strange sound filled the bridge of the spaceship. The cocky smirk was even smoothed out of Captain Kirk’s features as he stood from his chair and looked around. “Chekov?”

"Eev’ry-zing seems normil, Keptin. Excipt-"

A large blue box materialised close to Uhura’s post resulting in her stumbling halfway across the bridge towards Spock, whose fingers were wrapped firmly around his phaser.

The bridge was quiet. Everyone was holding their breath, casting nervous glances between the intrusive object and their captain who was slowly approaching the box.

The silence was momentarily broken with clicking and whirring as Jim ordered, “Set phasers to stun.” 

The doors of the blue box opened and a man in a leather jacket and a short blonde girl exited, both laughing and grinning from ear to ear. The girl was the first one to stop in her tracks, grin slipping away as it was replaced with a look of confusion. The man rolled his eyes and turned towards the box, hands open by his side. “One of these days you will take us where we would like to go!” He said with a distinct English accent.

"I am Captain James Tiberius Kirk of Starship Enterprise," said Kirk, more amused than scared of these people. They were only people, after all. "What are you doing on my ship?"

"Oh hello! I am Doctor of TARDIS, and-"

"Doctor, now  _this_  is a ship!” said the girl, looking around the bridge with wide eyes and a toothy grin. The man in the leather jacket turned to her and crossed his arms over his chest. “Oi, now don’t you go on again about how the TARDIS isn’t a ship.”

"Is  _that_  what that is?” Bones scoffed and mirrored the leather-clad man in crossing his arms. “And you’re a doctor, are you?”

The ‘doctor’ faced Bones and smiled smugly. “I’m not just a doctor,” he said. “I’m  _the_  Doctor.”

Everyone on the bridge had now lowered their phasers, sensing no immediate danger from the two stowaways. Jim chuckled, sensing Bones bristle behind him at those words. 

"Oh  _really?_ " Bones stood tall and took a step towards the ‘The Doctor’. "And what are you ‘the doctor’ of?" 

"No, that’s his name," said the blonde. "His name is Doctor. And I’m Rose Tyler, nice to meet-"

Bones cut her off with: “Well it’s a poor excuse for a ship.” 

Jim sucked in a breath. “Don’t insult a man’s ship, Bones.  _Never_  insult a man’s ship!” He hissed. 

"And what sort of a name is Bones then,  _doctor?_ " Returned the other, a challenge in his voice.

Bones shoved his phaser at Spock’s chest, a satisfying slap resonating throughout the bridge. “Hold my phaser,” he said, voice deathly quiet.

The doors to the bridge opened and Scotty came running in, breathing heavily and holding a hand to his heaving chest. “Aye heard we had a situation up ‘ere, Capt’n, so I-  _who the bloody hell is that?”_


End file.
